Helga's Sickness
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Helga has the flu, so the Shortmans take care of her for some time.
1. Chapter 1

Helga's Sickness.

"What do you mean you're leaving me behind?! I'm sick for crying out loud!" Helga said coughing rushing down the stairs. Her parents were planning on taking a trip for winter break in January, and they decided to let her stay in Hillwood so her flu wasn't contagious to them. Olga couldn't take care of her because she was off at college in another state.

Miriam gave her a sad smile and grabbed her bags. "Honey...it's only for 2 weeks, and we have good news."

Helga coughed violently and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? I'd like to hear it!"

Bob sighed. "While we're away, you'll be staying at that boy uh...Alfred's boarding house with his parents to take you in. How does that sound lil' lady?"

Helga choked on her own words. "That sounds bad! REALLY BAD. How the heck is that qualified for good news?!"

"Helga, I know you're upset about this, but...just trust the Shortmans to take care of you while we're gone. They're really nice people." Miriam said with a sigh.

Helga coughed once more and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh believe me...I KNOW."

At that moment, a taxi pulled up at the front of their house.

Bob picked up his suitcase and gave Helga a quick goodbye before making his way out the door. Miriam smiled at her and followed him out.

"I love you Helga, be good for the Shortmans, they'll be here to pick you up in a few minutes, so hang tight and behave yourself for Arthur's family okay?"

"Whatever. I'll try my best."

The taxi drove away, leaving a 12 year old Helga left at the house alone. Helga had her stuff sitting next to her on the couch once the doorbell had rang. She sighed and coughed before getting up to answer the door.

In the doorway, Stella gave her a small smile and helped Helga get her things in the trunk of the Packard. Once Helga got into the car, she put her seat belt on, and wrapped herself up into a warm blanket to keep herself from shivering from the cold weather outside. Her coughing fit went on and on, each time feeling the need to mutter a quick sorry. Her cheeks were rosy, not just from the flu...but from a football headed sitting next to her in the back seat.

Helga shifted awkwardly while turning her gaze on the road outside the car window. Even though it was only a five minute ride to the boarding house, she felt as if it had been hours. Once they arrived there, the awkward tension from in the car got to her, which made her rush out of the car and grab her things. Arnold offered some help, which she reluctantly agreed for.

He helped her get settled in his room on an extra bed that had been moved in there just for her. She was absolutely shocked that the Shortmans had gone through this much trouble just because she was sick.

Once he finished helping her settle in, Stella came in the room to see Helga.

"Helga, you don't look so great. Your face is turning a little green. Do you need to throw up?"

Helga rubbed her sweaty head with her hand. "Please direct me to the bathroom now!"

Stella rushed Helga out of the room, and into the downstairs bathroom. Arnold could hear Helga vomiting from upstairs in his bedroom. He grimaced, feeling awfully bad for her. He could imagine what kind of pain she was going through. He just had the flu last year and it didn't work out well for him. Luckily, his parents were there every step of the way. And he knew that they were going to do the same for Helga.

Even if Helga wasn't exactly a person he got along with most of the time.

But when things seemed to dial down a little, she'd find a way to come around in the end.

That's one thing he truly knew about Helga. Other than her reputation she uses to hide her insecurities from others. But Helga knew deep down...that she shouldn't have to put up her walls around Arnold's family.

They were just too nice to notice. And that's something she would always treasure with them.

Hey, she might even tell them that one day!

You may never know. ;)

I don't own Hey Arnold! Next Chapter coming soon.


	2. Sickness Two

Helga's Sickness

Helga threw up about four times, with Stella holding her hair back.

She sat against the wall by the sink while holding her stomach and grunting.

"Ugh...crimeny! What the heck did I eat?"

Stella frowned. "Actually Helga...it's not about the food you had ate really...I believe that it's just the flu getting to you from the winter season."

Helga looked up at her and sighed. "You must've had a flu shot...along with all the others in the boarding house. That must be what it is because my parents forgot to take me to get mine. I wish they'd pay more attention to my health instead of Bob working and Miriam drinking smoothies that make her drowsy."

"I see that things haven't been going so great at home, huh?" Stella said while gently brushing Helga's hair.

"You could say that. I mean...I don't believe that things have been great since...well...f-forever I guess. I don't know, it's sort of intense just talking about it." Helga shrugged and coughed some more in her arm.

Stella patted her on the shoulder gently. "Don't worry about it Helga. You can tell us when you're ready. But right now, all that matters is that you get better. I don't want to see you sick like this. Speaking of which, let me take your temperature." Stella reached into her pocket and took out a thermometer to stick it in her mouth. Helga held the thermometer in her mouth for a few seconds before being addressed to take it out.

Helga took it out, and gave Stella the thermometer.

"102.5" "That's not the best temperature Helga. You have a fever, and I don't think you can go to school for a few days. Wouldn't want to spread the flu to someone else, now would you?"

Helga sighed and shrugged a little. "No..."

Stella smiled and patted Helga on the back gently. "Don't worry Helga. I'll have Arnold bring your homework home to you."

Helga gave Stella a tiny smile in reassurance and answered Stella hoarsely.

"Thanks."

One hour later...

Helga walked into Arnold's room with her blanket over her shoulders and a bowl of soup in her hands. Her blonde hair was all over the place, even covering most of her face, leaving her expression hidden from the football headed boy listening to music on his laptop with his headphones on across the room.

(He must be listening to Dino or some Jazz music I bet.) Helga thought to herself as she started eating in her bed.

A few minutes passed and Arnold took his headphones off. He looked over across the room to see Helga eating soup with her face hidden behind her messy blonde hair. He made the bold decision to get up and go over to her.

Helga was listening to rock music on her laptop and was interrupted when she felt a hand tapping on her shoulder. She tensed up, knowing full well who that was trying to get her attention. She couldn't help but blush faintly when she took off her headphones and looked up at him.

Arnold was smiling a tiny bit, before he made complete eye contact with her. His smile dropped and his heart sunk as soon as their eyes met.

"Helga..." He said softly.

"What is it hair boy?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He sat on the side of her bed and looked down at the floor.

"You don't look too well." He finished with a heavy sigh.

"Hey Arnold, don't worry about me too much. I'm fine, honest." She said putting a hand up to wave it off.

"But...why shouldn't I be worried? Believe me, I've been through the same thing you're going through. It wasn't easy. And I know you didn't mean it when you said you were fine. I mean come on Helga...your eyes are red, you look very tired, you have this fever, and on top of everything the flu. I'm just a concerned friend that's trying to look out for you. Can't you at least let me help you get through this?"

"..."

"Helga?"

Helga sighed and set her soup down on the stand by her bed.

"Arnold...if you could read my mind right now, you could find out that I would be screaming for your help right now. I don't think that I'll ever stop. But...on the outside character of myself, even the mean and sweet version of me wouldn't be asking for your help."

"Give me a reason why though." Arnold rested his face in his hand.

"Arnold. It would be selfish to bring someone as friendly, helpful, and optimistic as you are into my own personal life. If I let you in on everything that goes down in my house, you'll want to help, and the goody goody Arnold will vanish forever. Some things you see might change you! And guess what? It'll be all my fault for letting you in suddenly in the first place. Bottom line Arnold...I just don't want you to change. P-please never change! Ever!"

Helga's voice cracks, which makes her cry silently into her hands.

Arnold's entire mind went blank. All that was left for him to remember was seeing the sight of Helga breaking down, still under the weather from the flu. She was burning up and Arnold called Stella to check her temperature. Luckily, her temperature got back to where it was before once she stopped crying. Her eyes were more red than at first, she turned to meet eyes with Arnold again.

This time, she could see that he was wearing a genuine smile towards her. Butterflies were sent through her stomach as soon as she saw him staring at her.

"W-what?" She asked then coughed.

"Nothing it's just..."

"Just...what?" Helga took a sip of water that Arnold had gave her earlier when her temperature was higher in her fever.

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and grinned.

"I don't know...it's just that. Well, if you weren't sick..-"

Helga took another sip and cleared her throat.

"Yeah?"

"I would've hugged you after you told me not to change. That was really sweet coming from you Helga." He blushed while looking into her blue oceanic eyes that were intensely grabbing his full attention by the second.

Helga blushed madly and nearly spit out the water in her mouth. She looked over at him and tried to play it cool.

"Well... I guess you can only hug me in your dreams hair boy." She smirked while crossing her arms.

Arnold smiled and chuckled lightly at her sarcastic remark.

"Ah...Whatever You Say Helga."

"Darn tootin Arnoldo, whatever I say!"

"You've been hanging around my Grandpa, haven't you?"

"Heh...maybe." Helga giggled and crossed her arms while leaning back against her pillow.

AXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXHAXH

I DO NOT own Hey Arnold!

Hope you liked this chapter. ;)


	3. Sickness Three

Helga's Sickness

Helga still felt giddy about Arnold wanting to hug her. Yet, he wasn't allowed to because she was sick. So he kept his distance from her at all costs. Although, he felt himself become more and more relaxed around her than ever.

It was a regular routine where Helga had to get up to vomit every 2 hours. But to her, it felt as if the routine would go on for years. She absolutely hated when Arnold saw her like this.

Although whenever the stages of being sick were in progress, Helga held something dear to her heart. She had to remember that Arnold had went through the same thing the year before. She had to get better over time, she just had to!

Helga looked over at Stella with tired eyes.

"Ugh...I feel as if I were run over by a tru-"

She barfed again. Stella still pulling strands of her hair back to protect it from becoming messy. Helga sighed and looked up at Stella again.

"I'm really sorry about all this."

"Oh no sweetie, it's okay. Everyone gets sick at some point in their lives. All I'm worried about is how you're feeling."

"Stella...you don't have to say that. I know it's gross."

"Aw Helga. If anything, this is a natural part of life. I don't see it as gross."

Helga sniffed and sat up straight while Stella smoothed out her hair from behind.

"R-Really? You...mean that?" Helga spoke hoarsely.

"Of course I do. You're a strong young woman Helga. I know you are capable of getting through this. By the way, your friend Phoebe tried to call you this morning, but then she realized that you were staying here so she dialed our number. I told her that you were sick and couldn't make it to school for 2 weeks."

Helga sighed heavily on the edge of her breath.

"She must be really worried about me, huh?"

Miles came into the bathroom right then. "Actually Helga, your whole class has been asking where you've been."

Helga groaned. "Now they must think that I'm some sick idiot all of a sudden! Except for Phoebe and Arnold I guess."

Miles looked at her with a sad smile. "Awww Helga, that's not true. They miss you dearly."

Helga crossed her arms and coughed. "How would YOU know that?"

Arnold walked in the door with his backpack on.

"Actually Helga, everyone is worried about your sickness, even Rhonda and Gerald. They don't like to see you hurt this way. Oh and they said they hope that you feel better too. Phoebe was sad to hear that you have the flu. I told her to stay strong for you, because that's what you would want."

Helga chuckled and blushed a little. "Well football head...I'd say that you took the words right out of my mouth."

Arnold chuckled. "Thanks Helga."

His watch beeped and he looked at the time. 7:15.

"Aw shoot! I've got to get to school guys. I'll see you in the evening. Bye mom and dad, see you later Helga! I hope you feel better."

He rushed out the door, heading for the school bus. On board, he sat next to Gerald and did his handshake with him.

"So...how's it going with Pataki? I feel bad that she's sick, but has she tortured you yet?"

"Gerald!" Arnold exclaimed then sighed while leaning back into the bus seat. "She's not like that. Things have been going actually-well...more than okay to be completely honest."

"Ah...so I see that she's softened up to you, am I right?" Gerald smirked and winked at his friend.

Arnold blushed madly and looked away while fiddling with his hands.

"I-I guess you could say that. But deep down, I've always known she was a normal nice person. Sometimes...I guess she just had trouble showing it."

Gerald sighed. "Arnold let me tell you man. I've actually thought about this once before. And I don't think that it's just her hiding her emotions from everyone. I honestly think that this behavior was first influenced by Bob. You and I both know that every time we visit her place, Bob has called Helga 'Olga', more times than we could count."

Arnold thought about it for a minute, putting his hand up to his chin.

"Hmm...that could be true. I don't like it when he does that myself. I think that it's disrespectful to Helga. And my mother told me that her parents decided to take some fancy trip and left her behind when she was sick. How could they not stay home and help their own daughter? I really don't mind taking care of her, but still, that was selfish."

"Yikes." Gerald grimaced.

The bus pulled up to the school grounds. All the kids piled out of the bus and headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. Arnold and Gerald sat down in some chairs.

Gerald looked over at Arnold while he was eating.

"Wait..."

"What?" Arnold looked up from his food.

"How will Helga get her homework done if she's sick?"

"Oh, I'm going to take it to her." Arnold smiled and went back to eating.

"You're a bold kid Arnold." Gerald said blankly and ate.

Arnold chuckled while shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Heh. Believe me, I've been told THAT before."

"Whatever you say Arnold. Whatever you say..."

Gerald grinned and continued to eat his breakfast with his best friend in the cafeteria, with everyone chatting around them to fill out the noise in the room.

I don't own Hey Arnold!

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. ;)

Next Chapter coming soon!


	4. Sickness Four

Helga's Sickness

Helga sat down on the bed, in her light pink robe, doing her homework and eating some macaroni in a cup. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, but it still was comfortable enough for her. Stella recently checked on her right after she got out the shower. Her temperature was at 101.4, which was improvement, but Helga took it as a BIG surprise.

She had thrown up more than what she usually did the day before. So...how was it possible that her temperature became lower?

She still had yet to find out.

Arnold had just finished his shower, and walked back into his room with his baseball pajamas on. His hair was still wet on the other hand.

When Helga glanced up at him from her homework, she felt her cheeks rise with great heat. When he turned to look at her, she quickly turned her attention back to her work. He blinked and took a step towards her.

"Uh...are you alright...Helga?" He asked in suspicion.

Helga looked up, feeling her heart jump. She shook her head and smirked.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be? Besides of this whole flu thing..."

He shrugged. "Oh, I was just wondering because your face looks a little red."

Helga chuckled nervously and rubbed her arm.

"Oh, well then it might be my flu hovering over me again! Hey, look, it's a ufo, and YOUR GRANDMA is flying it." She said chuckling and pointing up at the ceiling in the room.

Arnold chuckled in amusement, crossing his arms.

"Haha. Very funny Helga. My grandma would never fly a ufo."

Helga stood up and smirked. "Well that sucks, you don't even know your own grandma?"

"Huh?"

Helga gently took a hold of his shoulders and turned him around. He felt static go through his veins as it happened. Soon enough, he lifted his head to see his grandma flying a ufo away from the boarding house, while laughing like a maniac through the night.

"Haha!" Was what she said.

Arnold ran over to the roof, climbing up the steps and poking his head throughout the window.

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and yelled out to her.

"Grandma, of all the crazy things that you've done, THIS IS JUST WACK, EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE, AND GOODNIGHT, I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD FLIGHT, HOPE WINTER GIVES YOU FROSTBITE, BE BACK BY DAYLIGHT, YOU'LL MISS PANCAKES AND FORTNITE, I DON'T PLAY THAT GAME, BUT IT STILL RHYMES, HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD LIFE, I BEAT YOU AT EVERY VIDEO GAME, YOU HAVE NO MORE LIVES, AND I HOPE YOU DON'T BURN MY BIKE, YOU DON'T WIN ALL THE TIME, YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE TO SHINE, AND STOP FLYING THAT UFO-oh wait- hold up...she's not flying that ufo anymore...!"

Arnold gasped and put his head back in his room, locking the window above him. He climbed back down the stairs and grabbed Helga's shoulders and hid in the closet with her.

Helga raised her brow in suspense.

"Why did you bring me in the closet with you football head?" She said and coughed into her sleeve.

"Dammit! She actually let OSCAR get a hold of the controls, and now he's in the front!" He shouted in frustration.

Helga put her hands against his chest, and although that it was just a gesture to get him to calm down, he couldn't help but blush a little faintly at the time.

"Calm down football face, criminy! I know this whole thing is crazy, but there's no reason to curse..."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Oh, and you're allowed to curse by saying crap all the time, and yet, I can't curse for once."

Helga smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"That's because I actually needed to go and cr-"

"HELGA! WHHHYYY?" Arnold groaned in utter disgust while grimacing to the fullest.

Helga raised her brow in confusion.

"Wha-Wait...THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT.

And pshh, please, I didn't see you complaining that time when I kissed you on top of the FTI building like there was no tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Arnold yelped, feeling his heart stop.

"DAMMIT!" Helga yelled in the closet.

Unfortunately...the closet wasn't soundproof.

Grandpa walked by on the way to his room on the other end of the hall, when heard her.

He chuckled and walked by sipping on his yahoo soda.

"Watch yo profanity."

-I officially like this chapter haha xD-

P.S I'll have to change the story to rated T, but don't worry, cursing and anything like that won't be happening ever so often. Maybe 5 more times in the future, but that's it.

Stay tuned for 5! XD.

Don't own Hey Arnold.

Watch Hey Arnold on the Splat!

I also heard that there is a new Henry Danger episode tomorrow, so you should watch it! I know I will!

Goodnight & Mornin'! XD


End file.
